Ryuu
'Character First Name:' Ryuu 'Character Last Name:' 'IMVU Username:' IlRyuu 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' February 20th, 188 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'8" 'Weight:' 110 lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Ryuu is an outgoing individual, feeling it is normal to hang around others and joke and talk to them if he so chooses. Even though at times he may seem careless, he will protect the ones he cares for no matter what. 'Behaviour:' Ryuu is outgoing and social at times, depending on whom he is around, but can be serious when necessary. 'Nindo: (optional)' To quit does not exist 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Related to Yahiko 'Ninja Class: ' Chunin 'Element One: ' Water (Suiton; "Water Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' Dragon's Fang (Ryuu's katana) 'Strengths:' Ninjutsu Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' Dark blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) ---- Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 3 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 49 Armor Speed Strength 'Chakra:' Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank Kenjutsu Kenjutsu: * Kenjutsu Tier I- Use of 1 sword - D Rank Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C 'Jutsu List:' Shadow Clone Technique - Rank B Body Flicker Technique - Rank D Hiding in Surface Technique - Rank D Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E First Aid - Rank E 'Water:' Water Release: Water-Heavens Convergence - Rank A Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique - Rank B Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique - Rank B Dustless Bewildering Cover - Rank B Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks - Rank B Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks - Rank B Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave - Rank B Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique - Rank C Water Release: Water Bullet Technique - Rank C Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique - Rank C Water Release: Gunshot - Rank C Water Clone Technique - Rank C Water Prison Technique - Rank C Tornado of Water - Rank C Water Replacement - Rank D 'Allies:' 'Sensei *Uchiha Kunisada Teammates *Uzumaki Kazuko *Geikami Kazuki 'Enemies (Your enemies, rivals, etc.) 'Background Information:'((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' Kunisada & Ryuu: A Unique Mental Exercise - 1/22/19 Ryuu Visits the Academy - 8/23/16 Seishi Festival - 202 Memorial: Akatori Yamanaka- 3/4/16 AME Orphans: The New Old Home: Moving Day Blues - 1/23/16 AME Orphans: A New Family: A Possibility Of A New Home - 12/3/15 Ame Genin Pirate Trouble - 11/30/15 Ryuu and Kazuko Gather Ingredients - 10/29/2015 Kunisada & The Orphans: 1st Training Session - 11/22/15 AME Orphans:Moving Day Blues:Team Home - 9/11/15 Ryuu: Bandit Trouble - 7/18/15 Ame Orphans: Pirate Trouble - 7/16/15 Kaz-Ryuu: Bonding with a Rose - 7/12/15 Orphans and Pup: Help Out At The Hospital - 7/11/15 Ame Orphans: Collecting Toad Oil - 7/9/15 Ame Orphans: Anbu and the New Team - 6/19/15 Ame Orphans: Fish Dinner Dreams - 5/1/15 Ame Orphans: Catch The Fish - 4/30/15 Kaz-Kaz-Ryuu: Show A Visitor Round The Village - 3/27/14 Ame Orphans: Meet and Greet 'Approved by:' Kagato - 12/30/14